If I Never Knew You
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: Inspiered by Disneys Pocahontas song If I Never Knew You. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolque

**This story is about how Draco is secretly in love with Harry. He is too scared to admit it, so he tells the mystery person who he meets in the toilets. Little does he know he is in fact telling Harry himself how he feels and that Harry feels the same way towards him. This is not first known to Harry though as Harry does not know who the person behind the cubical door is. **

**links for all pics in this story:**

**the drawing Draco does is under Drawings**

**the watch that Draco owns is under objects i like**

**the Restarant setting is under places i like**

viewmorepics./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewAlbums&friendID295744120

**Song lyrics that this story was inspiered by: from Pocahuntas disney film; **

**If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd hve lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you


	2. Hidden Love

**Harry looked over to the door as it opened to see Malfoy enter. He was laughing at something Pansy Parkinson had just said. Probably some stupid remark about how good her hair was compared to his, Harry Potters. Draco gave his signature smirk and they sat down.**

"**Look at them prancing around like they rule the place. Someone should give them a good beating, set them strait" Ron said.**

"**Oh and I suppose your going to be the one to do that Ron?" Harry asked know Ron would never even attempt to beat up a Slytherin.**

**Ron went red and stammered that he would only he was so busy with homework and such that he did not have time. Harry grinned and took a spoonful of the soup he was eating. **

**After dinner they all left and started to walk back to their dorm. **

"**I just have to go to the toilet. You guys go ahead, I'll catch you up" Harry told them.**

**So they parted and Harry continued down the corridor to the boys toilets. **

**As Harry entered he could have sworn he heard a sound. Like someone crying.**

"**Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry called.**

**The crying stopped immediately.**

"**Look, are you ok? I thought I heard crying" Harry called out walking past the toilets and pushing open the doors until he got the one locked one.**

"**Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" Harry asked again.**

"**N…no. I'll be ok" stammered the voice from behind the door. It sounded oddly familiar, but Harry just couldn't place it. Who was it? **

"**Are you sure? You sound pretty upset to me?"**

"**Well…do you promise not to laugh?" asked the stranger.**

"**Yes of course. Please tell me" Harry replied.**

"**Well…there's this guy who I really like and…and he…he…he hates me. I know I may have been mean to him in the past, but It was never intended" sniffed the guy behind the door.**

"**Who is this guy? I may be able to help" Harry asked.**

"**I can't tell you. You would laugh"**

"**I wont I just promised you that" Harry answered.**

"**Ok…it's Harry, Harry Potter" he stammered.**

**Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his name. The guy right behind this door liked him, really liked him! Harry took a deep breath and continued.**

"**Who is this?" Harry asked trying to mask his shock.**

"**No I can't tell you" he replied.**

"**Please tell me. I may be able find out if **_**Harry **_**likes you two" Harry replied. Harry knew he was gay. He had found that out in his fourth year when he had met Cederic Diggory.**

"**No, please don't make me say"**

"**Ok. Look how about if I find out if there is anyone he likes and I will tell you. We could meet back here tomorrow at the same time. You don't have to show your face. Just be in the same stall" **

"**Ok. Thanks, this really means a lot to me" stammered the voice.**

**Harry left closing the door. He had completely forgotten he needed the toilet. There was actually a guy in this school who liked him! He never thought he would be that lucky. Gays were not easily tolerated in society. The only people who knew were Albus Dumbledore and his head of house Minerva McGonagall. Not even Ron or Hermionie his closest friends knew. **


	3. I Find You Cute

**All day Harry could not get his mind of the guy who had told him h really liked him. Sure he did not know he was telling him this directly but still, it was amazing. **

"**Harry? Harry hello?" Hermionie said waving a hand in front of him.**

"**Huh? Oh um…" Harry said offhandedly.**

"**Harry you've been quiet all day. What's with you?" she asked. **

"**Oh nothing. I'm just tiered" Harry relied.**

"**Come on mate, we know you better then that. There's something or someone on your mind. Tell us" Ron said nudging him. **

"**It's nothing honestly" Harry said. **

**It was now dinner time and Harry was getting nervous about meeting with the guy he talked to in the toilets last night. Harry was planning on saying that there was someone he liked but that he would not say who. Harry was not ready to tell this person who it was who he liked. He feared that they would laugh at him and at the same time be disappointed that it was not them. **

"**Look I have to go. I have to meet someone ok" Harry told them looking at his pocket watch. He had found it lying on a table in the library. There was no name on it so he had decided to keep it. If the person who lost it left it there then they obviously did not care too much about it. **

**To Harry it was beautiful though. It was decorated in the style of the golden age of travel with a fob stainless steal case, with a Japanese quartz alarm. It measured ****7 cm in diameter, 2.5 cm thick and weighed 4.3 ounces. On the front of the case it had a message engraved on It that read **_**To the one that will always be in my heart. You are never forgotten. **_**Then on the back of the clock it read _Have this watch to guide you when times are hard and you need a hand to hold. _**

"**Is this possibly the person who has been on your mind all day?" Ron enquired. **

"**Fine yes it is. But they were on my mind because when I talked to them I could not see them. They were hiding in one of the cubicles in the boys toilets. They were crying so I talked to them and we made a deal to meet up again. But I have to go, I have to see them" Harry answered and got up heading out the door. **

**When he went strait to the cubical and knocked on it. **

"**Hello it's me, are in there?" Harry asked.**

"**Yer I am. Thanks for coming" replied the stranger.**

"**No problem. Look I talked to Harry and he says that there is this person he likes, but he wont tell me who" Harry told him. **

"**Oh. Um, well what was his expression like when you asked?" **

"**He was a bit shocked that I asked. I said that I think I know someone who likes him and he looked pretty shocked. He never thought anyone would like him in that way" Harry told him. **

"**Really whys that?" asked the hidden guy confused.**

"**Well he says that everyone just sees him as the golden boy, the boy who lived. He wishes they would like him for him, for who he really is. Not just because he survived the Dark Lord or because of his famous scare" Harry said biting his lip.**

"**Well that's not why I like him. I like him because of the way he treats those around him. He shows love to his friends and is always trying to make them feel better" said the voice quietly.**

"**He would appreciate that. I don't think many people view him that way" Harry said touched that this guy would think of him in that way.**

"**Also because… well, he is really cute. I love the way his hair sticks out every which way. It looks so soft" sighed the person in the cubical.**

**Harry smiled. He had never had someone describe him as cute. Some people, very few but some had said he was hansom but never cute. Also the way he described his hair, it made him think. Maybe he should let it be scruffy more often, not try to tame it. If this person liked it like that then why should he deny it to him? If only he would show his face.**

"**HE will like the sound of that. I better go. I'll tell him what you said. You want to meet back here tomorrow?" Harry asked.**

"**Yer but can we meet at lunch?" **

"**Sure" Harry said with a smile and left.**


	4. Secret Life

**When he was sure that the guy had left Draco opened the door and went over to the sink. Splashing his face with some water he wiped away the tiers. **

"**Oh Harry will you ever love me?" Draco asked looking at his reflection. He didn't know that he had been talking to Harry the whole time. **

**Slowly he dragged himself out the toilets and along the corridors to the Slytherin common room. As he entered Pansy came over to him demanding were he had been. Ignoring her he went strait up to the boys dorm and got ready for bed. It had been a long day and he needed to escape. Three days ago he had lost the pocket watch his farther had given him. It was very precious to him as it was the last time he ever saw his farther before he was killed. Killed by none other then Narccissa Malfoy. His mother had been abusing them both for years. She had verbally abused Lucius to the point that he just stood there head bowed as she shouted at him, telling him how useless he was and how he should just die. She had also beaten Draco so that his whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. She was however careful not to do this on his face and hands as this was the only place he was unable to cover. That's why whenever anyone touched him hard enough he would wince. Most people thought he was just a wimp but the truth was, he only said those horrible things to people so they would leave him alone to wallow in his grief. He was scared that if they saw what his mother did to him they would laugh even more. **


	5. A Missing Malfoy

**When Harry went down to breakfast the next day he sensed something was missing. Looking around the hall he saw tat there was one person who was not at their house table. Draco Malfoy, that was strange! Were was he? It was not like him to miss breakfast. Shrugging it off he went and sat with Ron and Hermionie who were furiously debating over who was the better Quiddich team.**

"**I'm telling you Hermionie Ireland is superior to Bulgaria because they have the better chasers!" Ron told her.**

"**Oh honestly Ronald. Just because Ireland has good chasers that does not mean they will win. It all depends on team work and effort. Bulgaria is strict and always follow a set of strategy rules. That's why they have succeeded more" Hermionie retorted. **

"**Harry, who do you think is better?" Ron asked him as he sat down next to him.**

"**Um…I don't really know. There both good" Harry said glancing around again. Were was Malfoy and why did it seem to bother him so much?**

"**Oh! Harry did you meet with your mystery man?" Hermionie asked.**

"**Yer I did" Harry replied.**

"**And?" she prompted.**

"**And what?" Harry frowned.**

"**What did he have to say?" she asked.**

"**That's a secret. I promised I would not tell anyone else what we talk about" Harry told her.**

"**Fine!" Hermionie said with an exasperated sigh. She knew that when Harry mind was made up he could not be convinced otherwise.**

"**Ron did you notice that Malfoy is not at breakfast?" Harry asked.**

**Ron glanced over to the Slytherin table.**

"**Oh yer. Strange but why do you care?" Ron asked.**

"**No reason. Just that he never normally misses it" Harry answered.**

"**Well that's not our problem. What is, is that if we sit around here for much longer we will be late for class, lets go" Hermionie said.**

**They got up and headed out the hall.**

**When they arrived at Care of Magical Creatures most of the other students were there.**

"**Oh great were with Slytherin. That's a great way to start our day!" Ron said sarcastically. **

**They all laughed and headed over and the lesson begun. **


	6. A Winters Love

**At lunch Harry told Ron and Hermionie were he was going and that he would see them in class.**

"**But Harry, you don't even know who it is. Did you ever think that it might be Malfoy and that he was playing a cruel Joke on you?" Ron asked. **

"**Ron, how could he know it was me? We have never seen each others face. Besides I haven't seen Malfoy since last night at dinner" Harry retorted. He secretly wished that it was Draco Malfoy behind the stall, but the chances of that were one in a million. **

"**Oh yer, well still you should be careful, I don't like the fact that Malfoy has gone missing. He may be planning something" Ron replied.**

**Harry just shook his head with a smile and headed to the boys toilets. When he entered he just caught someone running into the cubical. It had to be the mystery goy he had meet. If only he had been here a few minutes early maybe he would have seen his face.**

"**Hey it's me again. Look its getting hard to talk to you without a name, I know you don't want to tell me your real name so can we make one up for now?" Harry asked. **

"**Um…yer sure. You can call me Winter" he replied.**

"**Winter, that's a nice name. You can call me Jason ok?" Harry replied. **

"**Ok" Draco replied.**

"**So what else do you like about Harry?" Harry asked.**

"**Well whenever we fight and he pushes me down I love it when he holds me down by my hands, as I can feel how soft his are. Even if he intends to hurt me I still cherish the times he does that. Is the only way I can get contact with him" replied Draco. **

"**Well maybe if instead of throwing him rude remarks you should be a little nicer to him. He may start to accept you" Harry replied. If he could get this guy who he supposedly fought with often to act nicer around him he would have more of a chance of finding out who Winter really was.**

"**I could, but he would never believe me. He would think I was planning something. Also his friends would never accept me. **

"**I'm sure that's not true. If you showed your true self, the guy inside then they would accept you" Harry answered. **

"**Ok, well could you please give him something?" Draco asked. **

"**Sure, slip it under the door" Harry said.**

**When Draco slid the drawing under the door he felt **_**Jason's **_**hand touch his. Oh it was so soft. Strange, the tingling feeling he got from this was the same when Harry would push him to the ground and hold him down by his hands. But this could not possibly be Harry. Harry hated him. **

"**Got it. I'll give it to him when I see him" Harry replied. He said goodbye and left Draco to contemplate how Harry would react when he received the drawing he had done for him. **

"**Ok, I'll meet y tomorrow at the same time. Try to be a little kinder to Harry" Harry said and left.**

**On the way back to the Gryffindor house he stopped and leaned against the wall and opened the paper. It was a drawing. It was beautiful. A drawing of him surrounded by roses, hearts and two hands clasped that he could only assume were his and Winters. **

**Link to view the picture Draco drew. (Well i drew it but this is what i imagine him to draw):**

viewmorepics./index.cfm?fuseactionviewImage&friendID295744120&albumID689818&imageID5532036nch


	7. A Malfoy Down

**Draco opened the door and walked out the toilets. He went to the entrance to Hogwarts and down to entrance of The Forbidden Forest. There waiting for him was his mother. She forced him to come down every night so she could beat him. **

"**There you are! What took you so long?" she asked angrily.**

"**I'm sorry I was delayed by someone" Draco said bowing his head.**

"**Did I say you could talk? How dare you answer back!" she shouted and hit him on his left arm. **

**Draco cried out in pain. He was still very sore from last night's beatings. Again she hit him but this time in the stomach. Draco fell to the ground letting the tiers flow. What was the point in masking them? She knew she was hurting him, she took pleasure in it. **

"**You're a sorry excuse for a Malfoy! You don't even fight back!" she shouted and dealt another blow to his left side. **

**Draco saw blood flow from his side, were she had opened up old wounds. Clutching his side he curled in a ball sobbing. **

"**That should keep you in check until next time" she said with a sneer and disappeared. **

**Draco ground in pain as he stood and staggered back to the castle. He walked through the corridors using the walls to lean on. But the pain was to much! He fell to the floor with a cry. He was in such pain, both physical and emotional that he wished to just die. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. **

**Harry walked down the corridor with the picture in his pocket intending to go back and use his free lessons to do his homework. However, as h was walking down the corridor he heard a cry, a cry of pain. He ran down the corridor to source of the sound and found a Draco Malfoy curled up bleeding on the floor.**

"**Malfoy? Malfoy are you ok?" Harry asked then thinking what stupid question it was. He was clearly not ok. The blood flowing for him was evidence of that. **

"**uh…who's there?" Draco stammered trying to raise his head. **

"**It Harry. What happened to you?" Harry said walking over and turning him over. **

**He looked terrible. His face contorted in pain and tiers flowing from his eyes. He looked like he was read to give up.**

"**H…Harry?" Draco stammered.**

"**Yes it's me. Look you're wounded tribally. I'm going to take you to madam Pomfrey ok" Harry told him and put his hand behind his back and under his legs and picking him up.**

**Draco ground and looked up at Harry as he carried him to the medical wing. How was this possible? Harry Potter carrying him Draco Malfoy in his arms like he actually cared. But at that moment he did not care. He was just grateful that Harry had found him. With a chocked sigh he gave a weak smile and fainted in Harry's arms. **


	8. Secrets Unfold

**When Draco came around he slowly opened his eyes. The light was blinding so he closed them again but after a few seconds opened them again. Turning his to the left he was stunned to see Harry sitting next to him in a chair. He was asleep, his hands down at his side and his head resting on his shoulder. Draco turned to the window opposite him and saw that it was dark out. He could see the stars shining and the trees from the forest swaying in the slight breeze. It must be pretty late. So why was Harry still with him? **

"**Harry? Harry wake up" Draco whispered.**

"**Huh?" Harry said with a start.**

**When he turned to see Draco awake he gave a small smile.**

"**How are you feeling?" Harry asked.**

"**Um…a little better, but nothing I haven't felt before" Draco said then regretting it immediately. He did not want Harry to know the truth about his parents.**

"**What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning. Had this happened before? **

"**Oh, it's nothing" Draco said.**

"**Draco how did you get in such a state? Who did this to you?" Harry asked taking his hand and rubbing it.**

**Draco was caught in the feeling of Harry holding his hand. It felt wonderful. **

"**Draco?"**

"**um…no one honestly. What's the time?" Draco asked trying to avoid the subject. **

**Harry took out the pocket watch and looked at it.**

"**It's about one in the morning" **

"**That watch Harry were did you get it?" Draco asked with a gasp. That had to be the pocket watch his farther gave to him. **

"**I found it in the library. There was no name on it so I decided to keep it. Why?" Harry asked.**

"**That watch, It's mine my farther gave it to me before he was killed. That was the last time I saw him" Draco said sadly tiers forming.**

"**Really? Cane you prove it? Oh wait I know tell me what it say on it" Harry asked. He was surprised Draco had not asked him to leave, but did not complain. Tings were going better then he thought they could ever be.**

"**Well on the case it says "**_**To the one that will always be in my heart. You are never forgotten." **_**And on the pocket watch it's self it says "Have**_** this watch to guide you when times are hard and you need a hand to hold.**_**" Draco said.**

**Harry stared at him. He had recited it word for word! Then it must be his. **

"**I'm sorry Draco; here you can have it back. It must be very precious to you" Harry said handing it to Draco. **

"**Thanks. I've been worrying about it for ages. I thought I would never get it back. It's all I have to remember father by" Draco said with a small smile and putting the pocket watch on the bed side table.**

"**If you don't mind me asking, how was your farther killed?" Harry asked. **

**Why, why had he just asked that? Did he think Draco was going to tell him? **

"**Mother. Mother killed him. She was very mean to the both of us. She verbally abused farther all the time to the point that h would just stand there looking at the flaw while she shouted at him about how useless he as and how he should just die. In the end she got bored of him because he would not fight back, so she killed him. She continued to abuse me though. The beats me up a lot. That's why I wear long sleeve tops and long trousers all the time. To cover the wounds" Draco said crying.**

**Harry could not believe this. All this time he had thought Draco was spoiled when in reality his life was the complete opposite. Harry heart ached to see him in such distress. Trusting his instincts he leaned over and careful not to hold him to tight, so as not to hurt him. Harry took Draco in his arms, letting him sob into his chest. **

"**It's ok Draco, it's ok. Your safe now. You going be ok" Harry reassured him. He would not let this continue.**

"**Harry?" Draco sniffed looking up him.**

"**Yes?" Harry replied stroking his hair. It was so soft and silky. **

"**Did…did you get my picture?" Draco asked. He was dead scared of what Harry would say. But after what had just happened he didn't care. He wanted to show Harry how much he cared for him. **

"**Picture? You mean the drawing? That was you? You were the one in the cubical?" Harry asked stunned. **

"**Yes. But how did you know I was in a toilet cubical?" Draco asked now totally confused.**

"**Because I'm Jason or should I say Jason is really me Harry" Harry said smiling. **

**Draco gasped. He had told him many things about Harry that adored and he never even knew it was Harry all that time.**

"**So you must be Winter then?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes. I was" Draco admitted.**

"**Draco" Harry smiled hugged him again. **

"**Harry? Can I…" Draco trailed off. **

"**Can you what? Don't be afraid" Harry said.**

"**Can I…can I kiss you?" Draco asked his cheeks going red.**

**Harry gave a smile and took Draco face in his. He leaned down and took Dracos lips in his. Oh they tasted so good. Like strawberries and mint. They were delectable. Draco moaned in pleasure as he kissed Harry back. He was in heaven. Never in a million years had he expected this to happen. Harry's lips tasted gorgeous. They tasted of green tea. T was wonderful. **

**After a few minutes they both pulled away but still held one another.**

"**Draco…that…that was…" Harry said unable to describe his wonderful it felt. **

"**Harry…" Draco sighed smiling up at him.**

"**Look Draco, I really would love to continue this, but you must rest. It will take a few days for your wounds to heal. Madam Pomfrey has healed the worst but other wise you will just have to rest for a few days" Harry said helping Draco to lye down again and putting the covers over him.**

"**Ok but Harry promise me something. When I'm better I don't want to hide this, what we have. I want the school to know I love you" Draco asked holding Harry hand.**

"**I promise. I wont hide this. I love you two Draco and I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. They were never intentional" Harry told him giving his hand a squeeze. **

"**Thanks Harry" Draco smiled. He closed his eyes and drafted of to sleep, and for once he did not have a nightmare. He dreamt of Harry kissing him and holding him protectively in his arms. **


	9. Road To Recovery

**Draco woke up to a lovely smell. What was it? Opening his eyes a crack he turned to his left and saw that Harry was once again sitting next to him.**

"**Hey sleepy head" Harry said with a smile brushing some loose strands of hair out of Dracos face. **

"**Hey. What time is it?" Draco asked.**

"**It's lunchtime. You slept the rest of the day and night till this lunch" Harry told him.**

"**Harry can you help me sit up please?" Draco asked.**

**Harry took hold of him and helped him up letting him rest against the bed head. Leaning in he gave Draco a kiss. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and put his arms around Harry's neck. When they pulled apart Draco sighed happily. **

"**This is like a dream" **

"**Well this is real. It's no dream" Harry smiled.**

"**Maybe I should try to walk" Draco said.**

"**Are you sure. You have only been resting for two days" Harry asked worried.**

"**It's best I do. The sooner I do the quicker I will get better" Draco said.**

**So Harry held his hands and helped him out of bed. Draco walked the length of his bed and back wincing slightly before Harry insisted he get back in. **

"**Draco, that picture you drew for me, it's beautiful. How long have you loved me?" Harry asked holding his hand and kissing it.**

"**Since second year. When I heard you had nearly been killed by the Basilisk I feared that I would never be able to tell you how I feel. So made a promise to my self. That I would try not to be so mean to you and tell you that I love you. It took me four years but in the end I did it" Draco said softly.**

"**I did notice that you were not so mean to me but Ron and Hermionie always said you were planning something. I guess I let them get in the way of my own judgement. I never really trusted my own heart, it always lead me to danger. But now here with you, I know that my heart is right. I know that I love you" Harry said and leaned down to kiss him again.**

"**look Draco, I have to go. I have free period and I need to get my homework done. But I will come back after dinner ok" Harry told him.**

"**Ok. Oh wait what about my homework, it must be piling up?" Draco asked worried.**

"**It's ok, I talked to our teachers lat night and they will allow you the weekend to get this weeks work done" Harry told him.**

"**That's great, thanks Harry" Draco sad kissing him an then watching him leave smiling happily.**

**He could not believe it! Harry was in love with and was caring for him as though they had never been enemies. What's more he actually just came out and said it, with no hesitation! Draco closed his eyes with a grin on his face falling into dreams of Harry. **


	10. The Lake

**A day latter Draco was out of the hospital wing and both Harry and he headed down to the lake. **

**Draco sat down wincing slightly and with Harry's help he lay on his back.**

"**Are you sure your ok darling?" Harry asked pulling him into his arms. Draco sighed happily smelling Harry's neck.**

"**I'm fine Harry" Draco said kissing him on the cheek.**

**They had not yet run into any other students. Harry was a little nervous as to how they would react. To them Draco and Harry were natural enemies. **

"**Harry, it will ok. I won't let them hurt you" Draco said reading Harry's worried expression. **

"**Let's go to Hogsmeed. We only have today and then its Monday again. I want to enjoy are time together while we still can" Harry said sitting up.**

"**Ok, but we will always have time. They won't break us apart that easily" Draco said sitting up as well and hugging Harry. **

**They walked down to the gate and went into hogsmeed. Harry had plans of buying Draco a special present to celebrate them getting together. **


	11. Summer Fruits

**As soon as they entered Hogsmeed Harry dragged Draco down the road to the tea house that had just opened. **

"**Harry what is this place? I never saw it before?" Draco asked confused as they entered.**

"**It's new. Only just opened, but I have been here once before and the food is great" Harry told him as they were directed to a private room, sat down and were given menu's to choose a drink.**

"**Come here darling" Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a hug and kissed him. **

**Harry moaned into his mouth and slid his hand up Dracos shirt. Draco bit down on Harry's lip and entered his mouth as Harry gave yelp of surprise. Pulling Harry's shirt of Draco pushed him down onto the flaw and kissed down his neck and licking his collar bone. Harry whimpered, never had he been touched in such a blissful way! Harry turned them over and pulled of Dracos shirt and licked around his hard nipples. Draco groaned in pleasure, his pants constricting. Harry grinned and kissed and licked down Draco's chest licking the inside of Draco's navel. Draco moaned loudly and bucked up.**

"**Oh! Harry please!" Draco begged. He knew he would only ever beg for Harry. **

**Harry ran his hand down Draco right leg and gentle sucked on Dracos hard on. **

"**Harry please! Oh please!" Draco gasped.**

**Harry grinned again and slowly antagonisingly slowly undid Draco's pants and pulled them down to reveal the object of his dreams. He thanked the gods Draco went commando!**

**He sat up and took his pants and boxers of; silently vowing to himself he would be going commando from now on. Well it would mean better access for his love. **

**He leant down and consumed Dracos cock in his mouth. Draco was no a quivering mess and could not produce anything but inaudible moans and whimpers.**

**Draco could barley speak. He trust up in Harry's mouth as Harry sucked around him. **

"**Oh Harry please I'm close! Please take me now!" Draco whimpered.**

**Harry obeyed pulling away and slid a finger into Dracos entrance making him cry out. He added a second and then a third preparing his angel. Then he retracted his fingers and entered Draco. Pushing in slowly, knowing Draco would still be upset from how his mother had treated him. He was surprised Draco was even allowing him to do this!**

**He was huge! Was all that went through Draco's mind. He thrust up begging Harry to go faster. Harry complied and was pretty soon slamming into him, both of them crying each others name in pleasure. **

"**Oh! Harry! Ha…Ha…ry!" Draco screamed as his orgasm hit. He spilled him self over their chest and felt Harry fill him and scream his name at the same time. **

**Harry pulled out and flopped next to Draco who pulled him into his arms. They were both shaking. **

"**Harry" Draco sighed happily kissing his forehead.**

**When they woke they had forgotten were they were until they noticed the drink on the table next to them. **

"**OH my god! They saw us!" Harry said mortified. **

"**I guess. But so what, they have to expect it. You're so beautiful. I love you so much" Draco answered kissing Harry as they got up and dressed. **

"**I never did give you your present" Harry said hugging Draco and smelling his hear. It smelt of summer fruits.**

"**That doesn't matter. I have the best present I could ever get right here in my arms" Draco replied and laughed at Harry face, which was in aw.**

"**Come on lets go" Draco said kissing him and taking his hand he lead Harry out and back up the street were they entered Hogwarts via the gates. **

**Picture of Chiease Tea House in my story. Draco and Harrys private room in Tea House:**

**viewmorepics./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.editAlbumPhoto&albumID693543&imageID5605294&MyToken8279c7a3-d461-4670-aa8e-f1d8d821e65d**


	12. A True Gryffindor

**Draco and Harry walked into Hogwarts hand in hand.**

"**Let's go to dinner" Harry said.**

"**Are you sure? I'm scared of how people will react to us being a couple" Draco said softly.**

"**It's ok honey. I'm here for you, I'm always here. They can't hurt you" Harry said and hugged him kissing his cheek and taking his hand once again, they walked into the great hall. **

**There was silence as they went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone stared.**

"**Welcome to Gryffindor Draco" Hermionie finally said extending a hand across the table.**

**Draco smiled gratefully and shook her hand. Ron then did the same.**

**Harry could feel Draco's happiness. He was ecstatic. Draco was a true Gryffindor. **

**His uniform began to change. The green merged into red and his tie to red and god strips and finally his house badge changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor. His whole uniform was Gryffindors.**

**Then cheers erupted around them.**

"**What's this about?" Harry asked Hermionie above the noise hugging Draco close who was covering his ears and hugging Harry.**

"**Everyone knew you two loved each other. Were all so glad that you have both finally admitted" Hermionie laughed. **

**Draco and Harry laughed and kissed one another. Both of them knew what would be happening tonight. Both Harry and Draco were prefects so they shared the same private room. **

"**Love you Harry" Draco whispered and begun to kiss him let his hand wonder lower.**

"**Love you two Draco" Harry replied beginning to groan and pulled Draco out his seat and out the great hall to their room for some much wanted loving. **


End file.
